


Soft As Pink

by Methoxyethane



Series: Hot Pink Xeno-Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But Sweet Jesus Is This Ever Cute When Its Not Being Porn, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, I Can't List Them All There Will Be Too Many, Intersex Anatomy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oh God The Kinks, POV Alternating, Pregnancy, Switching, They're So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: What, no, Lance's life wasn't stressful! Just because he had a horny Galran husband deadset on a mission to conceive and a FREAKIN' SPACE WAR they were still in the thick of, that didn't have to to be anything anyone got stressed out about! Now, once Keith actually succeeds in getting pregnant? That's when things were gonna get REALLY stressful.(much requested sequel to Hot Like Magenta)





	1. Wilma

**Author's Note:**

> You don't NEED to have read Hot Like Magenta to get this fic since that one's pure porn, but the very END there AFTER the porn I go into some details about Keith's whole.... breeding cycle. And also, if you have not read it but read the smut in THIS fic, you will... be very confused. So confused. I's xenoporn, guys. I write alien sex.
> 
> OK ANYWAY so this is a fuck-off fic for my to have fun with so updates with be sporadic and of no particular length, I have only a few vague actual plans for his story, and uh... All the comedy and porn starts in chapter 2. Have fun everybody.

It started, unusually enough, on Earth.

Keith had come down on vacation, visiting Lance’s family for what now amounted to the fourth time in their marriage. Not that Lance didn’t want to come more often, but even with the war technically officially over, the work the legendary Defender of the Universe never ceased. From Zarkon to Lotor to Haggar, to general after general after general, the Galra had no short supply of commanders to take over their ten thousand year old empire. Which meant that the paladins of Voltron were pretty officially locked into this profession for life, slowly cleaning up the universe damn near planet-by-planet from the way it felt sometimes. 

Still, they could hardly live in space a hundred percent of the time, and what with Earth’s governments finally acknowledging Voltron’s existence when the entirety of Denmark watched them fight off a Galran battleship, that left them with an open excuse to swing by and visit everybody’s families when they could in the name of diplomacy. Usually these lasted only a few days at best, but ever since their honeymoon Lance had managed to convince Allura that he and Keith would be much more efficient soldiers if they got two solid weeks without engaging in active combat once in awhile.

Of course, Keith had naturally already met Lance’s family before they got married, but that wasn’t the same as actively staying at his mother’s house for a week(1.). Keith…. wasn’t used to this many. Well, human beings, to be honest. Keith wasn’t used to dealing with humans.

And not even because he was an alien himself, either. For one Lance had told everyone that little fact pretty much the same time he’d announced that the piloted a giant robotic lion, and the general viewpoint seemed to be that Lance dating an alien was probably the least strange thing about it all. It also helped that within just a few months of his body turning Galra Allura had managed to figure out how to use her own magic to turn him back, even if it was so inefficiently that he still tended to transform again whenever he got exhausted like his body had decided that this strange half-galran purple shape was the one it was supposed to be in, after all. Years of casting the same spell over and over and Allura finally figured out how to magic him up so that he could turn back and forth without her, and voila. Lance’s family had never even seen Keith’s other body. Probably even forgot he wasn’t human all together.

No, the reason Keith was bad with humans was because he had always been bad with them, and lack of exposure over the last five years in a space war hadn’t helped. Needless to say, staying in a house with four generations of McClain progeny constantly wandering in and out, even if three people only  _ officially _ lived there, took some getting used to. 

Especially since three out of the eight times Keith had met Lance’s brother Merle, they’d gotten into a fist fight. Fortunately the entire family’s view on that seemed to be “well then Merle should have been less of a dick, huh?” So no one had held any grudges besides Merle who, as mentioned, was kind of a dick.

Merle aside, Keith found the members of Lance’s family he related to most easily were the kids. And thank god for that really, because Lance’s siblings apparently viewed their visits as a week of free babysitting so if he HADN’T liked the kids there’d have been a huge problem what with the constant gaggle of them he and his husband were swarmed in. 

Lance of course, lived for this kind of stuff. Had probably volunteered them for this himself, seemed to want nothing more out of life than having a pair of nieces swinging off his arms. It helped that the kids loved him too, of course.

They had also, to Keith’s utter astonishment, seemed to have taken to him, as well. He and anyone under about ten or so shared a uniting incomprehension of human social behaviors, and in turn became the only adult around any of them actually understood. He had even been caught arguing for their side against a parent, even if it was only because he was pretty sure if a little girl wanted to wander around in clown makeup and a plastic fireman’s hat she should be allowed that personal expression, even to school and not just at home. He had lost this argument, but either way he went from ‘Uncle Lance’s weird husband’ to ‘Uncle Keith’ somewhere around that same day.

Which led him to where he ended up on this trip. Namely, sitting on the floor with aforementioned personally expressive little girl perched on the couch behind him playing with his hair. He’d let it grow long, not so much because he himself liked it as much as the fact that the only way to prevent Lance from complaining about how Keith cut his hair was to have Lance do it himself, and Lance apparently had a  _ thing  _ because he only ever trimmed it. Keith tended to wear it up most of the time; it had gotten to the point where leaving it down left sort of a wild-man impression. Before Keith had gotten used to needing to shave every day and tended to let his beard grown in wildly and at random, he had been on Earth for a visit, and he’d stumbled on Lance’s youngest brother’s new girlfriend when he’d had his hair down. Her reaction to his unexpected presence had been to ask why Genghis Khan was eating peanut butter out of the jar in the McClain kitchen. His first thought was that that had been kind of racist, until he’d caught sight of a mirror and realized that he did in fact see how he could be mistaken for a Mongolian warlord and had made a note to make shaving part of his morning routine from then on.

Elaine at least, seemed to be quite fond of his hair regardless. She had spent the last half hour poorly un- and re-braiding it, tiny clumsy fingers tugging painfully at his scalp with her enthusiastic weaving. He didn’t mind playing along with her for a while, but nonetheless when her cousin Kay scurried in with a baseball bat and a grin asking Keith to pitch for him he was relieved to have an excuse to remove himself from her grips.

As soon as he confirmed with Elaine that his hair was now adequately magnificent and stood up, Kay began celebrating, swinging his bat enthusiastically as he darted towards the porch door and nearly nailing his sister Trista in the head on the way. 

“Don’t swing the bat in the house like that,” Keith scolded automatically, causing a sheepish backwards look from Kay. Keith used the fact that the boy was actually looking at him to nod towards Trista with a firm, “And apologize to your sister for almost hitting her.”

Kay scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, belting out a fast sorry to his exasperated little sister and dashing out the door with his plastic bat curled around his little fist a his side.

And it was somewhere around then that all the pieces in his mind started drifting together and clicking into place. Starting with: “Well shit, that was easy. He really listened and apologized, just like that.” Keith didn’t know why, but somehow he’d gotten the impression it was a lot harder to get kids to listen than it was actually proving to be. 

They’d gotten outside and started playing, but Keith’s mind had already began to drift. It didn’t help that the moment they got onto the lawn it became apparent just where his husband had wandered off to, because Lance was planted in yellowed grass to soak up the sunlight he had been so sorely missing. With of course, his niece Isolde and a pair of gameboys. 

But what was distracting about Lance was not the nine year old beating him at Mario Kart. What Keith couldn’t unnotice was the baby on Lance’s lap, his nephew Gwaine’s tiny face buried against Lance’s shoulder as he napped there without a care in the world. He was just sort of holding a baby, so casually like he wasn’t even thinking about it; natural as if he could live his entire life with a kid in one arm and not even notice.

God, he really would have made such a wonderful father, wouldn’t he? Lance loved them so much, and was so great with them. Well of course; he’d been so good at taking care of Keith all this time, hadn’t he? Caring for people was jus in his nature. It was such a shame he only got to see his nieces and nephews twice a year at best, he knew his husband would just love to have kids around to play with all the time. 

“Uncle Keith, stop daydreaming, we’re in the middle of a game! Throw me another pitch! ” Kay whined, swinging his whiffle bat meaningfully. 

Keith blinked, and not quite back to reality yet, obeyed without thinking. Fortunately the ball was plastic and filled with holes, because otherwise there might have been some damage when Keith lobbed the ball with all his force, whizzing past his surprised nephew’s face to bounce off a sedan door.

Keith winced, and Lance burst out laughing off to his side. “Keith, he’s seven years old! How the hell was he supposed to hit that?”

“Do it again!” Kay instantly demanded. “Throw me one like that again, I bet I can hit it! Bet a million dollars, I’ll knock it out of the park!”

The smile that curled across Keith’s lips was automatic, warm affection blooming in his chest. Sounded just like a tiny Lance when he talked like that. Actually, he looked like Lance too, but that was hardly surprising considering how much Lance himself resembled the brother who’d fathered Kay in the first place. Still, it made Keith wonder if this is what Lance had been like when he was a little boy. Made him wonder about if Lance had a son of his own, and how much like his father he might turn out. 

Even once he’d forced himself back into the game and forgotten that odd train of thought, the idea itself refused to entirely leave. It didn’t help of course that pretty much the moment they had a break in playing he’d had Gwen’s baby unceremoniously dumped into his arms, which, did Lance not realize this was a  _ baby _ and Keith had, up to this point, been trying to avoid holding this thing? What if he dropped it?!

Lance only smiled at him reassuringly as he ran back into the house to pee. Keith looked down at the baby. The baby looked back up at him. Hesitantly, Keith touched one fingertip to Gwaine’s tiny nose. “Boop.”

Gwaine went cross eyed trying to look at his finger, then blinked a couple times and looked back up at Keith. 

The baby smiled. Keith fell in love instantly.

He could have this, Keith suddenly realized with a start, looking at the child in his arms with awe. He could have a baby of how own. He could have  _ Lance’s  _ baby. Good lord, that couldn’t be right, could it? Like, technically he had known for years that his Galran body was capable of getting pregnant, but he’d thought of it as more something to be cautious about than…. Than… The actual possibility of having a child. The thought had never been able to compute - he’d been male his whole life and he’d been gay his whole life and he’d been alone his whole life; he hadn’t resigned himself to the fate of never having children as much as just always thought of it as something that didn’t apply to his life in the first place. The newly dawning knowledge that that wasn’t so, that this was something he could have for his own life, that this was something he might even  _ want  _ was… Jarring. Flooring, even.

But no, it didn’t matter even if he  _ did  _ want it. They were still in the middle of a space war, for god’s sake. Nothing was LESS practical than trying to raise a baby in that. Just because something was technically possible didn’t mean it wasn’t still completely impossible. The very idea was absurd.

Hell, even if they hadn’t been at war it would still be a bad idea. Lance may be father material but Lance wouldn’t be the only father; the kid would still be half  _ Keith _ . And Keith was the last person cut out to be a parent. He’d never had any himself for god’s sake, what the hell did HE know about being a parent?

Hell, even just contributing his genes to this mess was a recipe for disaster. The kid would be a quarter Galra and half crazy, he couldn't even begin to picture the mish-mash of personality disorders he and Lance would cocktail into.

This was fine. Keith only thought he could handle kids because he saw them one week a year. It was best to just do like Lance and enjoy the short time they spent on Earth, pretending to be normal.

Lance returned and Keith reluctantly handed back Gwaine, a seven-year-old excited at his side eager to resume their game.

Or, the other side of his brain offered as he returned to pitching slightly unreasonable pitches at a child, sometimes kids don’t turn out anything like either one of his parents. Just look at Kay - his father Merle was one of the most pretentious jackases Keith had ever met in his life and this kid had come up an angel. Well. More angelic than Merle, anyway.

Almost to spite himself, Keith was already trying to imagine it. What WOULD a kid of theirs really turn out like? Would they be loving and friendly like Lance? Straightforward and determined like Keith? Competitive and obsessive like both of them? Would they be strong-willed? Confident?

A son of his own… A life that Keith had created and nurtured until they grew into… who knows what. Someone good, hopefully. Someone who knew the weight of war, certainly.

Whiiiich brought Keith back to why having kids was a terrible idea. God, what had he been thinking, letting himself carry on like that. He couldn’t believe he’d let that stupid spark of… some stupid hope that he could actually give Lance the family he deserved. 

By the time Kay had finally had enough of Keith and gotten distracted with something else, Keith had managed to banish the thought from his mind almost entirely. And since the concept was so foreign to begin with, he didn’t even think about it for nearly the rest of the trip, truth be told.

Except…

Except for that night. That night, as they went to bed, when Lance curled up around Keith with his arms around him… It wasn’t that weird of a way for them to fall asleep. Lance liked to cuddle but always flopped onto his back at some point while he was asleep, so Keith didn’t tend to be the big spoon often because he didn’t particularly enjoy being suddenly piledrived onto his back to be crushed by his husband in the middle of the night. 

So nothing had been particularly weird, because they slept like this a lot. And Keith had been warm and comfortable, curled up on a worn guest room mattress with Lance’s arms heavy around his side, drifting slowly into sleep. And then Lance had shifted behind him, burying his face into Keith’s hair with a snuffle and wiggling until he’d unwrapped from Keith a little, his hand winding up splayed over his stomach where before it had been curled loosely on the bed. And… that was it, actually. Just Lance’s hand, resting unconsciously on Keith’s belly. And for some reason he wasn’t so relaxed anymore.

He could feel his heartbeat suddenly, and was all too aware of the feel of it gradually speeding up. Lance’s arms around him had become a foreign weight, and out of nowhere Keith felt almost awkward. Nervous, like the first time they’d shared a bed to sleep. And far, far too aware of Lance’s hand on his body, resting with unconscious possessiveness low on his stomach.

It was stupid, really. Keith had no reason to react that way; no reason for his body to suddenly take notice of something that had happened a thousand times before. But… It was just so  _ easy _ . So stupidly, pathetically easy to imagine what it would be like. His belly swollen with their child, and Lance’s hand right there on top of it. There wasn’t even any question about it; Keith knew Lance, and he knew that every single night he’d want to fall asleep like this, wrapped protectively around Keith and their child.

It was harder to breathe now, and Keith realized he was shaking. He opened his mouth to take in deeper breaths of air, trying to calm himself and ignore this strange ocean-heavy swell of longing rising in his chest to steal all the air from his lungs. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need this and he wasn’t crying, he was just… Hormonal. He was still in estrus, and knowing him was likely to break out in another heat spell the instant they got home to the castle. He just needed to pull himself together, and in a few months when he wasn’t in heat anymore everything would be back to normal and this whole thing will seem ridiculous. Keith had never wanted kids before, why would he change his mind just because he had gotten older? And married. And in a stable living situation. And would… and would be the one nurturing a life inside himself for the better part of a year, in his own body, with the person who had already given Keith more happiness than he’d ever known he was capable of...

“Keith?” Lance murmured sleepily, unwinding his arm to rub a soothing line up and down the length of Keith’s shaking arm. “S’mthin wrong?”

A shaky sigh escaped from Keith’s open lips, and he shook his head minutely. “Just cold.”

“Y’re too used t’space,” Lance slurred like it was supposed to be scolding. Either way he just pulled Keith closed back to his chest again, even going so far as to fling a long leg over Keith’s, apparently in an attempt to make himself into some sort of human blanket.

Lance was back asleep in seconds, and Keith felt himself smile into his pillow. This was enough, he told himself firmly. Keith loved everything about his life and wouldn't change anything. 

He didn’t need more.

But maybe, he finally admitted to himself in the last moments before falling asleep. But maybe he wanted it anyway.

\--

(1.)The other five days of their trip being involving a reserved hotel room, where the two of them had started off their vacation off with a bang by letting Keith’s heat run for two days in the name of  devoting a solid forty-eight hour block to rolling in bedsheets. The next three days were pretty much just to recover from the last two. It was, they both determined, totally worth it.


	2. Jane

So Lance wasn’t going totally insane when he said that there was something _weird_ going on with Keith lately. NEW weird, even, which Lance was started to get a little bit… concerned by.

It started out with little things. Sneaky little tidbits Lance couldn't manage to string together til much later, so small and innocuous they seemed as they came. Like, how the same day they got back to the castle after their vacation,  Keith broke out into another heat spell. Which, what were they at, a week and a half, two weeks tops? That hadn’t been all that strange a few years ago when they were teenagers, but like. They were kind of adults now? They’d been married for three years and knew how to handle Keith’s body and the thing WAS here… Keith wasn’t really supposed to break out in heat spells at all when he was human. Keith tended to spend as much of his estrus as possible in human form for that very reason; he really only broke out in heat again when he spent a couple days in a row as Galra, or had the poor timing to get randy on Lance in that shape. So, in order to go into heat that DAY, he’d have had to immediately drop his human shape the second he got back to space and also gotten himself turned on, by himself, somehow. But, you know, whatever. They handled it. They had experience now; they could wrap the whole thing up and get Keith back to normal in about four hours, excluding the obligatory recovery nap afterwards.

But to tell the truth, Keith hadn’t returned to human form at all since then. Which, considering he had spent nineteen straight years like that, it was generally the shape he felt more comfortable in. So suddenly deciding it was ‘itchy’ and that he needed to spend all his time purple instead was… a little unprecedented, to say the least. It was true that being Galra had advantages in like, missions and combat situations since that body was more durable, but… Like. He was in _heat_ , though. There was no way it was actually more convenient, right?

And… boy, was he ever in **heat**. The first day, of course, was an actual heat spell the kind they had been dealing with for years. Which logically should have given them a bare minimum of a full week before this shit was due to happen again, right? Well, it turns out, no. Not right. That was not right and Keith’s body had ceased to make any sense whatsoever.

Okay, how did Lance even begin to explain this.... Well for one thing, there was that first time they had what was supposed to be normal sex since their vacation. So to start, having two heat spells so close together usually wiped both of them out. So considering they had just come back from vacation, just banged like freight trains, and were just about to go out for a mission the _next_ day, Lance had sort of expected them not to have sex again until they came back. Or if they did, it would at least be… you know. More conservative? Like, of their energy, at the very least.

Nope. Nope, instead Keith got weird. And ‘weird’ wasn’t exactly easy to hit for two people who had STARTED at drugged up alien disaster sex. Well, okay, when Lance thought of it like that it was actually all pretty vanilla, nevermind. No wonder he hadn’t thought it was so weird at first. Just…. Out of the usual pace of things.

So there they were, in their room after hours, getting in a bit of that whoopie. And Lance was taking Keith from behind on their bed, as was wont to happen from time, nice and slow and hard to enjoy the tight stretch of Keith’s wet Galran pussy.

And it had been good, too. Watching Keith’s cute peachy ass bouncing as he worked himself backwards with hot little grunts of pleasure every time he sunk down onto Lance’s cock. He never would get tired of that; no matter how many hours he spent watching his dick spear into the worn-out stretch of Keith’s asshole, it was still the sexiest conceivable thing in the universe. Wait, no - Keith’s face when he came, THAT was the sexiest thing in the universe. But this was probably second.

So they’d been going at it like that for a while, Lance pressed in nice and deep so that the clenching inner rings of Keith’s Galran cunt were just elastic enough to stretch out with his retreating cock instead of letting it through. And he could admit he’d been teasing a little, but come on, if he didn’t take charge and make them go slow sometimes it would never happen at all. Keith of course, was doing his level best to fuck himself raw on his husband’s dick, so before he’d really even decided to Lance was putting one hand on the small of Keith’s back and the other on his hip to still the frantic bounce of his ass and take control of the pace. “Slow down, Honey,” Lance teased in a low murmur. “You’re gonna wear yourself out, riding my dick that hard.”

“Come on, Lance,” Keith grunted cutely. “Don’t want it slow, I wanna get _fucked_.”

Lance chuckled, rocking into Keith at the same steady pace. “You always say that. Just relax for me for a little while, okay?”

“And _you_ always wanna go _slow_ ,” Keith panted, annoyance in his voice drowned out by that sweet whiny tone he got during sex. He tried to fight against Lance’s hands to work their hips into a faster pace. “Come _on_ , damn it. I want you to give it to me hard.”

He couldn’t resist the urge to play with Keith a little, just because it was so obvious he was desperate for it and he just made it so _easy_ to tease him. “Be good for me and maybe you can earn it, Sweetheart,” Lance cooed, sliding his hand from Keith’s lower back up the line of his quivering spine, over the defined firmness of his swordsman’s shoulder muscles and all the way up to hold the back of his neck in a firm grip. “Now hold still and let me take care of that pussy for you.”

Keith shuddered with a throaty moan, stilling into obedience for the length of… oh, fifteen seconds or so? And then of course he was back to twitching and trying to pull back against Lance to increase the friction, and that was just not going to do now was it?

If Keith wasn’t gonna hold still, Lance wouldn’t hold him down. Instead, he drew back the hand he’d planted on Keith’s hip into a windup before landing a hard, broad-palmed smack right to Keith’s ass. Keith yelped, cunt pulsating around Lance’s cock in a hard throb that had both of them choking on the pleasure. Lance leaned down to press against Keith’s back, whispering into his ear, “You gonna be good for me, or am I gonna have to spank you again?”

The noise that came out of Keith at that was so pathetically sexy for a second it almost sounded fake. But then that same broken whine came out again, this time in the words: “I’ll be good! I’ll be good for you Daddy, just please, _please_ fuck me.”

And holy fucking _shit_. Even if it had been fake Lance had no time not notice, far too preoccupied by how **hot** that had just made him and already fucking hard into Keith again, pounding his cock into that throbbing wet heat despite his own intentions to take things slow. It didn’t matter - somehow that had been what got Keith to actually listen to him anyway, obediently biting into his pillow in his efforts to restrain his body from trying to rock back greedily.

Keith really was his cutest when he was desperate to get fucked, huh? Lance fucking _loved_ it. He was sitting up again, slowing his hips enough to get back into a steady rhythm without actually being any gentler, pulling completely out of only that third ring to punch back in hard with every thrust. Keith’s whole body jolted with the effort to hold still on every strike past that sensitive muscle, and at some point Lance had sat up again because he’d been watching the way Keith’s lovely violet booty jiggled on contact for a while now.

Slightly entranced by the sight because he may or may not have licked some of the aphroditic slick off Keith’s thighs earlier and gotten himself a teeny bit sex-high, Lance grabbed himself a fistful, playing with Keith’s pretty ass just for the sake of the feel of having his hands full of soft flesh. Lance kneaded his fingers into Keith's plump ass while he fucked into him, teasing and pulling his pretty cheeks like putty before letting go with just enough of a flick of his wrist to watch the resulting bounce.

Oooh, he liked that. Only bit of fat Keith had on his whole body, had to be that lovely ass of his. Ahh, and he’d been so good, too, hadn’t he? Still as he could hold that eager body, hips up and face down and thirsty for cock… Lance should reward him, huh? Grinning to himself, Lance slapped Keith’s ass again, eyes locked on the wiggle of stricken-red flesh and ears open to the loud and obvious cry of pleasure torn from Keith’s throat. Keith was up on his arms again in a solid push, round ass colliding with Lance’s pelvis as he moaned out, “ _More_!”

Did he mean more spanking or more dicking? Whatever, Lance could do both. He struck Keith’s ass again, grunting at the instant vice-like clench around his cock he got in reaction and fucking Keith with more force. “Oh god yes,” Keith was panting, once again moving back against Lance but at this point it was too good for either of them to care that he’d stopped listening. “Like that! Harder Daddy, fuck me harder!”

Fucking _shiiiiiit_. Lance couldn’t have stopped himself from complying if he’d wanted to, ramming into Keith hard enough to hear the wet slap of the slick that had dripped down to soak their thighs on every thrust. “Jesus christ babe, you can’t keep saying shit like that,” Lance laughed breathlessly, trying to fight off the telling tightening of his own groin. “You’re gonna make me spill my load before I can even get you come at all.”

Keith just shuddered, twitching everywhere from his toes to his cunt. “ _Yes_ ,” he sighed in between harsh pants of breath, “Yeah do that. Wanna feel it.”

Lance groaned, an unconcious “ _Fuck_ ,” yanked out of him just as the head of his cock slammed against the deepest, hardest-to reach ring at the depth of Keith’s cunt. “You like that? Is that what woud get you off for me, to feel me come inside you?”

“ _Oh god yes!_ ” Keith was shaking, and Lance wished he could see his face right now but - well, Keith never said dirty shit like this when he knew Lance could actually _see_ him, some weird self-conscious thing, so this would have to do because jesus jiminy quiznack did Lance ever need to hear more of this shit. Even when Keith was into it enough to start screaming shit, he’d never called Lance ‘Daddy’ before or said anything like - “Fill me up, want you to fuck me deep and fill me up with your come!”

Lance complied pretty much on the spot, because _holy fucking shit what was that even?!_ Bowing over Keith’s back with a shudder and loud curse Lance finished hard, shooting off a spill of semen right into the depths of Keith’s pussy and feeling it pulse around him with Keith’s own orgasm as his immediate reward.

They collapsed into the bed in a sweaty heap, Lance landing hard on Keith’s back when his arms finally gave out for good and stifling a satisfied chuckle into the fountain of Keith’s hair splashed over their pillow. Actually, which side of the bed was this? Keith’s pillow. They’d just fucked on Keith’s side of the bed. And Lance was probably going to need to come back to reality soon.

He peeled himself off of his husband, carefully pulling out with a soft, “Nonono wait,” from Keith that went noticed too late.

“Hm?” Lance hummed into his shoulder, sliding out of Keith’s well-loved ass. “Not done yet?” That was okay. He lived to serve, after all. Lance was instantly replacing his softened cock with his fingers, sliding two inside of Keith in an easy glide.

“Wha? No,” Keith’s words were cut off into a groan when Lance’s blunt fingers slipped inside. “That’s not what I - _ahhhh_!” Lance shoved his fingers in deep and curled them just a bit, catching the rim of his already overstimulated first internal pussy-ring and running firm fingertips all around the circumference in a slow hard press. Keith was shaking and coming again almost instantly, and Lance grinned against his shoulder because _fuck yeah_ , Lance knew how to get his man off right.

“Better?” Lance kissed his shoulder, drawing out his fingers slowly enough to pull a thin string of their mixed release with them for nearly two inches before it beaded off to spill onto the bed.

A low grunt snorted out of Keith’s throat that Lance took as a good sign, shifting to the side a bit to get comfortable and wrapping his arm around his husband’s back to snuggle. “We should really clean up in the bathroom before we both fall asleep.”

“Shut up,” Keith groaned unsexily. “You’re ruining my afterglow.”

And you know what actually, none of this sex stuff even had that much to do with anything anyway. Lance was overanalyzing the sex because he liked thinking about sex with Keith. Only barely relevant in retrospect. Where things DID start to get weird - like really _truly_ weird, was the mission the next day.

So they finally set down on this planet Allura’d been trying to get them to for a while now, some nice-ass place that the Galra let stay relatively unoccupied in return for being shipped shitloads of this plant that grew here, because it turns out gardening is more work than the Galran Empire cares to partake in. So obviously _they’d_ come to try to convince them to, you know, stop supporting the Galra, and in return Voltron would protect them from the inevitable backlash.

Obviously, the local Lamuellans were a little resistant to suddenly giving up this pretty sweet neutrality thing they were rocking and would need some convincing. But, they were also pretty easygoing and no one seemed to mind the small cadre of alien warriors suddenly hanging around, which Lance appreciated. Not everyone was cool like that.

They looked, compared to most of the other species they met wandering around space, a lot like humans. Their skin was kind of fishlike and their faces were kind of catlike and their limbs sort of ended up ape-like, but, you know. It was really the facial expressions that mattered anyway. And like, they wore clothes and everything. Lance loved societies with clothes, even weird ones. Ninety-nine percent of the time it meant they had bedsheets, too.

Anyway, there they were in town, talking to the highest-ranking person they could find in hopes of being directed to the _next_ highest person. Which, in a classy civilization like this with its nice stone-paved roads, you wouldn’t THINK there’d be so much red tape and rigamarole, but. Bureaucracy, man. Universal.

Now, it used to be that when it came to meeting the big-wigs Allura and Shiro would take charge as the Head of Voltron and Princess of All of Them. But nowsabout last year or so, Allura had married Hunk, so now they were more like Queen and King of Everyone Around the Castle, which sort of meant if Hunk wasn’t around someone would probably have a question to ask about it, so some variation of the three of them were in charge of diplomacy. Naturally, this left Keith and Lance with shit for shit to do either way, and they were free to take care of whatever business they had. Which usually involved, at least on Keith’s part, skulking around suspiciously trying to decide where a potential attack was most likely to come from. For Lance’s part, his people-watching was more anthropological, because knowing absolutely nothing about the culture and customs of the place you planned on spending the next few days was generally a shitpot of an idea. Between the two of them they were pretty good at keeping everyone out of trouble, proving once again as always that Lance and Keith were a perfect team.

Which is where things started going wonky. Because today, Keith wasn’t doing his cute little paranoid part in their system. Well, he did at first, scoping out the town looking for some signs of a secret military that most probably did not exist, but…

Okay, so the first thing you needed to know about Lamuellens was that they were all about openness. No doors locked, people joked but didn’t lie outright, and no one bothered to keep anything a secret. Oddly enough, the most obvious manifestation of this unique trait was that they let their kids run around _everywhere_. Why not? Nothing bad was gonna happen, and there were always people around to watch out for them. If any child had any question about anything they could ask the nearest adult and bam! They learned a lesson from an elder, because you can bet that kid got an honest answer. Of course, the more predictable result was the general lack of tact, but in Lance’s opinion a little bit of TMI was worth it for a people to actually know everything about how their own government worked.

And Keith seemed fascinated by this. Not the culture itself - lying was actually not a trait that pervaded 100% of sentient species, and these weren’t the first people they’d encountered baffled by the concept. What Keith was interested in was all of the children.

Lance assumed it was because they’d just gotten back from his mom’s house, where they’d been swamped in kids for a week straight. Hilariously, what Keith hadn’t gotten used to was the fact that he HAD gotten used to kids - he seemed to always expect them to dislike him, and was only just starting to accept the fact that he was actually good with them. Lance figured he was probably testing this theory to see if he got on with kids other than his in-laws, so his first reaction to seeing Keith crouched down in a kneel to answer a Lamuellan girl’s answers with a soft smile was, you know, to melt in affection because Keith was adorable and amazing.

Like, seriously, Keith was just the greatest, and Lance was so pathetic over him. Had watched him grow from an antisocial outcast desperate to find himself all the way into a capable man with comrades and a universe to protect, and had fallen more and more in love with him the entire time. Five years now they’d been in space, and how long had it taken Lance to fall for him in the first place? Like, a couple of months, tops? Shit, he could even still pinpoint _when_.

Shiro had just disappeared and Keith had been so lost and so miserable, and Lance had promised himself that the two of them got along now and that he’d be nice about this whole ‘I want you to lead Voltron’ thing but he was just too much of an ass, ended up getting mad and needling at Keith until the poor strung out bastard just _broke_ . And it had been then, watching the tears well in Keith’s eyes even through his shouting and realizing that Lance had just made him _cry_ … For some reason, that was it. Lance was gone right there; from that moment up unto the rest of eternity forward, Lance knew he would do _anything_ to protect Keith from ever needing to cry again. Which, alright, hadn’t been love yet, but. Whatever it only took like a week of actual dating before Lance was totally head over heels anyway, all he needed to see was that soft look on Keith’s face just after a kiss and he was _lost_. He could fall in love with that look over and over again a thousand times.

Keith was wearing a different kind of face right now with the girl but it was still just as gentle, smiling at her as he kneeled down with an elbow on one knee to meet her height as she chattered excitedly. Oh man, it just wasn’t fair. Keith had to stop doing this and being all… Looking like that! Lance had shit to do, damn it, he didn’t have time to stare at Keith all day. Keith with a kid no less, being all cute and domestic and shit. Lance’s weakness right there, man (2.). It was bad enough watching him with Lance’s own real family for a week, if Keith started getting all sweet on alien kids now too Lance didn’t know how he’d be able to handle it. His rough-edged impersonable bared blade of a husband, smiling all sweetly and playing with kids? Deadly. Deadly to his health.

Had Lance been thinking about something? Other than how gay he was? Oh yeah, oh yeah, that’s right. It hadn’t just been that one instance, you see? For pretty much the whole trip any time a kid under a certain size or so got near Keith he’d turn into a kitten; if he couldn’t go interact with them directly he’d grab onto Lance’s arm and kind of… sigh a little. It was nuts, man. Mainly because of the sighing, obviously, but also because of _how_ _many_ _friggin_ _babies_ Lamuella had. What were these people’s lifespans, that they needed to reproduce this much?? Or was Lance really just that used to cultures that hid their kids away inside that this place would stand out?

No, it was probably because of Keith that he noticed. Lance liked kids, adored them even, but he wasn’t swooning every time one was too close by. Or actively trying to sniff them. And usually Keith wasn’t either.

Getting back to the castle and away from the Lamuellans hadn’t helped either. As soon as they were home Keith had been all kinds of on top of Lance, draping himself over his husband and purring loudly, even skipping over his important evening training in favor of staying wrapped around Lance like a koala straight jacket.

And yeah, Keith nuzzling his face into Lance’s neck and tickling him with long black hair was one of Lance’s favorite sensations in all of spacetime, but… He kinda only did that right after sex usually. Or, when he was like, in _heat_ heat but they couldn’t get enough time alone to take care of it. And he had never, _ever_ climbed onto Lance’s lap to rub up on him in the middle of dinner with everyone - and Lance meant _everyone_ everyone here, all the stray people the ship had been picking up over the years like the Holts and Slav and some Balmerans and that one Arusian Keith made friends with. Like, a little bit of affection was normal around just the other paladins but… Like, what the fuck even, with this one.

By day two - which, days here were short, but it was still a significant handful of hours later - it wasn’t just Lance who noticed. Not the Lamuellans of course, who seemed perfectly content to hand Keith their babies with no question, but instead all of the people who knew Keith. Knew, loved, and were worried for, because behaviors that had started out as just odd soon became outright problematic.

It wasn’t anything with the kids. The problem was one that had not come up since about the first five minutes they dated, and Lance thought would not ever be an issue again but okay nevermind on THAT one.

So like Lance said it was the next day, and everyone was back up in the Lamuellan city in their capitol building, waiting for the upcoming meeting with their governor in shortly here that afternoon. So they didn’t have time to do anything much other than wandering around the building making small talk with people, you know, connecting to the masses on an individual basis or whatever. Lance just thought of it as making friends, but that was apparently part of diplomacy? So. Okay, that worked.

He and this prettyish sort of young lady delivering some files were caught in a conversation, chatting about the kinds of plants that grew locally. Hunk was still in charge running the greenhouse like always but Lance ended up being the only one determined enough to learn anything about medicine, and you never know what kind of funky fauna were actually full of miraculous medical potential. Space diseases were crazy scary shit, man. Had to do whatever he could to head that shit off.

So they had been talking for a while and Lance suspects there problem was about when his legs got tired from standing around all day, because he leaned one shoulder against the wall. And yes he could admit that the body language there was definitely a bit flirty, and the maiden may have perhaps caught onto that and rather leaned into him a little on the pretense of hearing him better, and Lance was an honest man and would even go so far as to say he had been complimenting her just a bit more than necessary throughout the conversation, but!!! The thing about being married was, security and commitment!

So, Keith had literally seen things exactly like this before, and had just rolled his eyes because when it came to girls sometimes Lance actually could not help himself. Generally speaking, Keith did not give much of a shit if Lance accidentally flirted with girls from time to time, especially if it was two feet away from his own husband.

This was, apparently, not  a ‘general’ sort of occasion.

Keith was suddenly behind the girl, slamming one hand against the wall at her back hard enough to draw the attention of half the hall they were in. “Excuse me,” he growled - and Lance meant that so very literally here, there was a rumble and everything. Lance was too stunned to do much other than notice that the poor girl instantly looked terrified just from Keith’s sudden and forceful appearance, so he really didn’t need to continue with, “But if you could maybe _back the hell off of my man?!_ ”

Lance’s jaw dropped. This might have been hot if it had been some appropriate kind of situation like a terrible fiend hitting on him in the middle of a fight, but this was just some poor damned secretary in a shitty government job.

Lance caught her shoulder just as she was turning around to run away, stopping her with a quickly barked out, “Nope! Nope, just excuse him, he did not mean to be so rude, and I am so terribly sorry if my husband startled you, he is not crazy I promise.”

Feline eyes darted back to Keith worriedly, but Shiro had also been in the foyer with them and was bringing up the rear to place a placating hand on Keith’s shoulder and gently drag him away. “You’ll have to forgive him, miss, it’s his species mating season so he’s a bit hormonal.”

Keith turned to snap at Shiro like a broken mousetrap. “ _Hormonal_?!”

“Aaaaahhh, I see,”  the girl said, calming down a bit as Shiro delicately placed himself between her and Keith. “My apologies, your husband is quite charming, and I didn’t even think to inquire if he was mated.” She smiled, directing it straight at Keith. “May your union be blessed with healthy and good-tempered offspring.”

All three of them down to Shiro blushed at that, Keith finally having the decency to look embarrassed. “Um, we’re not... I mean... Thanks.” A pause. “Sorry for snapping at you.” Which, understatement much? But an apology was an apology, so fuck it, Lance wasn’t gonna get into it.

What she had said though… Hm. It didn’t really mean anything, right? Like obviously she had said it because ‘mating season’ was, you know, all about having kids on a fundamental basis. It was natural to assume they’d be trying to conceive. Didn’t actually mean they _would_. Hell, Lance still wasn’t a hundred percent convinced Keith even **could** get pregnant!

Still… If Lance had to pick a way to describe Keith over the past few days… Nah. It was just the hormones - Galra weren’t supposed to keep going into heat spells as often as Keith did, Lance already knew his body chemistry could get all fucked up sometimes from being a hybrid species. This was probably that, just the estrus getting to his head a little, right?

Waaaaay to his head, even, Lance amended as soon as they got back to the castle. It wasn’t even night yet, it was still that _afternoon_ for chirssake, and Keith was pulling Lance into their room and shoving him onto the bed, biting a possessive kiss into his mouth before he even knew what was happening.

“Um,” Lance started hesitantly, letting Keith claw at the back of his black paladin jumpsuit into peel it off. “Are you, uh, feeling okay, Honey? You’ve been acting a little bit…” He sucked in a gasp of air at the bite at his throat. “...Crazy today.”

Keith grunted around the mouthful of Lance’s neck in his teeth. “Bite me, too. I want everyone to know that you’re _mine_.”

And Lance was slightly more worried at that, but mostly he was erect. It was Keith, okay?! He could not help how easily this guy turned him on. Not even Lance’s fault, it was just an irresistible biological reaction here.

And then,  uh… Yeah. As soon as Keith got his dick out he climbed on top of it, wetter than should be reasonable and bouncing so hard on Lance’s lap the bed rattled against the dressing drawers it was mounted on top of.

Sometime in the minutes after Keith had gut-punched an orgasm out of him they were lying in bed, half clothed and bite-bruised with a ton of things they still needed to do today. And Keith, arms wrapped around Lance’s neck and lying directly on top of him like a lumpy purple blanket, was purring loudly in contentment.

“Like being sat on by a panther,” he mumbled dazedly, earning a soft questioning hum from his half-asleep husband.

“S’nothing, Dear,” Lance assured him.

And it really wasn’t right? Just a bit of hormones. There was no way Keith was actually trying to get pregnant.

\---

(2.) Once Lance had come down to the kitchens to find Keith covered in flour and determinedly stirring a cake batter for Hunk’s upcoming birthday, and had then proceeded to bust a nut on the spot. If he’d been wearing an apron, Lance would have had a coronary and died.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Uh… The rest of the story is going to have more gross kinks randomly thrown in, btw, if you’re um. In opposition to such perversions, as it were. For example, my story These Little Piggies also takes place in this timeline before Hot Like Magenta, so if you know what THAT one’s about… Yeah. I’m allll about the self-indulgence.


	3. Marge

Keith was, absolutely and without a doubt, trying to get pregnant.

Hunk was sure of it. He was also pretty sure Lance had not figured this out yet, and therefore probably even Keith hadn’t realized it yet. That wasn’t so surprising. They were too close to it.  And also, their brains were both mush from the exorbitant amounts of sex they were having all over the castle.

So he didn’t particularly mind the two of them being so slow to catch on to the situation, even when it was so very very obvious to everyone else. Besides, even if Keith was physically capable of it he was still first and foremost _Keith_ , and it wasn’t like ‘this man is trying to get pregnant’ was the first conclusion anyone was gonna draw for a normal dude, much less one as… antisocial as Keith Mclain.

Well, and that was part of it too, actually. Everyone around here knew Keith pretty well, and that’s why when he started acting a bit odd, everyone noticed. Or… okay, if Hunk was gonna be perfectly honest, there had been a few instances that had been like, dead giveaways.

Not the wild sex, or the sudden interest in interacting with children, or the over-jealous over-emotional possessiveness over his husband. Well yeah of course it was those, but mostly, for Hunk? He had figured it out the time Keith had found a shirt belonging to his Arusian friend Klaizap in the hangar and had subsequently burst into tears and hugged it into his chest because it was quote, “Just so _small_!”

Yeah, it wasn’t hard for anyone to put the pieces together after that. After that it was basically just a matter of waiting and preparing for oncoming storm of babyfever and Lance’s inevitable mental breakdown.

Still, it was all pretty sweet, wasn’t it? Hunk was so excited, he loved babies. And Lance and Keith were a surprisingly well-balanced and functional couple, they’d wind up making great parents. Plus his best friend would be a dad which would make Hunk an automatic uncle, and for some reason the mental image of Keith bitching out some allied military commander with a baby slung over one hip was like, weirdly adorable, and Hunk wasn’t even the one in love with the guy. This was gonna be great.

Man, just thinking about it… this kid was gonna be so _cute_! With Lance’s dark skin and Keith’s dark hair it wasn’t hard to guess what they’d look like, except maybe for the part where they’d also be a quarter purple. Keith wouldn’t have any idea how to deal with a girl if they had a daughter, which could be pretty funny by itself, but then if they had a boy they might wind up in some weird competition where each of them try to persuade their son into taking more after them than their husband. Also hilarious, and prooooobably not mentally damaging? Hunk wasn’t sure. Didn’t honestly know that much about kids. Lance did, though, and Mrs. Holt obviously had two, and Allura had said Coran had practically raised her himself, so between the lot of them they’d probably figure this out.

Allura… he wondered if she wanted to have kids someday, too. He wondered if they even _could_ together, though he supposed Keith being half Galra was a good sign by itself. Hunk sure hoped so. They’d never really talked about it because it seemed like enough of a luxury just to get married - having kids while fighting a ten millennia-long space war seemed way too farfetched. But maybe, if Keith and Lance really did have a baby, and if it turned out not to be such an unrealistic idea… It sure would be nice, huh? Making a real family with Allura, who had lost the entirety of her family and so much more all while she was asleep to do nothing to fight it… He wanted to be able to give that to her. Wanted to have royal Altean babies and get in the same argument a hundred times about whether it made more sense to raise them in human ways or like Alteans, and lose every time because out of the two of them only one was part of an extinct culture that had no other means of being passed down.

He’d bring it up with her soon. Maybe tonight before bed; Lance had come through with that book of sonnets Hunk had asked for while he was on Earth and he was planning on reading a few to her, maybe it wouldn’t feel random to bring it up if he’d already gotten the mood all romantic.

He hadn’t looked through it yet, but he already knew that he wanted to read to her. The book he’d wanted was filled with some of the best Pablo Nerudo, and he’d been looking forward to sharing them with her since they’d found that first book of Altean poetry years ago. They’d been some of his favorites in high school but he’d never bothered trying to memorize any, so until they started making trips back to Earth their arts exchange had been terribly one-sided. But nowadays the best part of every day was meeting Allura in their bed, loose silver hair spilling over her elegant shoulders as she leaned against the headboard with a serene smile while Hunk recited silver-gilded words of the beauty of Earth’s love to her unadorned ears.

Yeah, life was good. Anyway, he’d think about what that conversation might entail in a bit. For now, Hunk had a Galra-proof plastic crib to design.

\--

Lance was forced at this point to admit, his husband seemed to be going to great lengths in the name of getting himself knocked up. Keith’s hormones were completely out of whack and Lance knew it,  because he was half-Galra 100% of the time, in heat half the time, and um… How did he put this delicately…

Keith was thirsty for dick.

They had been having insane, crazy amounts of sex lately, and in the last… entire month now, Keith hadn’t wanted to top _once_ . Which, yeah, Lance would admit that when they fell together without thinking about it that was the arrangement they usually fell into, but that wasn’t the same as them _never_ switching. Like, variety was the spice of life you know? Yeah, salt in fact did in fat work with nearly any food, but that doesn’t mean a little sugar isn’t called for every now and then, right? Okay that was a weird metaphor, but you got the picture.

And the thing is… If Keith really was trying to get pregnant? They’d have talked about it first. Like, at all. Which they never had. Like, _at all_.

Okay, that wasn’t technically true. They had gone as far in talking about it as contraceptives when they’d first discovered he wasn’t completely infertile five years ago, and then carried the conversation absolutely no further. And then they kept failing at the ‘try not to come inside so often’ part in the heat of… Heats anyway, and, uh. Here they sort of were.

Which was: Keith trying to get pregnant, and _not even being aware of it yet_.

Look, obviously, Lance wanted to have kids. _God_ , did he ever want kids, wanted to be able to give Keith the one thing no one ever had been -  a real blood family of his own. Wanted to be part of that family, share that bond with him, and - and children! Lance wanted there to be kids in this big empty space castle, wanted to spend every moment he wasn’t in his Lion or on a mission playing with and teaching his children, wanted their home to be filled with coloring books and toys and tiny clothes, and by God, he wanted to do it all with Keith.

That’s why Lance was too afraid to talk about it. Just the thought, just the mental image of picturing his Keith, his battlesharp badass all softened with pregnancy fat and glowing with the subtle bliss that could only come from being heavy with child… It was too much for him. Every time Lance thought about it something weighed down hot and tight in his chest, hope and fear and want and the knowledge that as of this far in their lives, _Keith had never had any interest in having children._

It… sucked. Lance had already come to terms with the fact that he wanted to be married to someone who didn’t want kids, and he’d thought he was fine with it. He WAS fine with it! Not like he was gonna run off with some Earth floozy just because she could actually bear his children, right? He was… Lance was okay with not having kids, because having Keith was enough. But... But man, it just wasn’t FAIR! It was like he was being taunted, like everything he wanted was being dangled in front of his face on a fishhook dangling over a cliff edge.

Stupid heat hormones fucking with Keith’s brain and making him do crazy things he didn’t really mean to do. Fuck, they really needed to talk about this. But they also needed to talk about this when Keith was right in the head, and it wouldn’t be another three weeks til Keith’s estrus broke. After that it would only be two months before he was in season again, and then it would last a full four months, so... They’d definitely need to talk about it by then.

But for now, Lance just... didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t wanna get his hopes up only to find out Keith really was just chemically imbalanced and they wouldn’t be trying to get pregnant, after all. Like Lance said, it was just a bit too much for him, okay?

So for now, he’d try to avoid Keith’s… romantic advances. Like for one thing his dick was just gonna break off at this rate, the human body was not built for this much Galran love and he still had like, a job that required physical stamina and frequent unexpected combat. Not that they’d stopped having sex all together, that was just crazy. But like. Lance was gonna actually shove Keith off from time to time now instead of how he **had** been playing it, which was to go ahead and have sex with his husband any and every time he wanted it. Which, to be fair, that system had been working _great_ for them so far!

And it also meant that by god, Lance was gonna get his, too. Keith didn’t get to be on bottom _all_ the time, damn it. What the hell was the fun of having an alien lover if you didn’t do it all the freaky-deaky ways said alien lover’s body provided? Get him some of that D, man. Get him sum dat.

The, um. Plan did maybe not stay 100% on track.

So Lance had been claiming he was too tired for a good couple days - Actually no. Let’s rephrase that. Lance was in Factual Reality, way too tired for sex for the last few days here. But anyway, they were going to bed and Keith had tried his Moves again and Lance hadn’t particularly felt like if he was awake for one second longer he’d die, so sex was initiated. Or more specifically foreplay was initiated, which Lance then steered in the direction he wanted by swiping a a couple fingerfuls of slick off of Keith’s inner thighs and then proceeded to shove them inside of himself, which set the tone for the rest of the evening pretty well.

Lance actually prefered it on his back, liked it best when Keith took him face to face so they could kiss all dirty while they do it. But, the thing about that was that it was more fun when Keith was a human, because um. Like, that Galra dick of his? Could do things a human penis _way_ could not, and it was easier to reach the good bits from this angle. So Lance was lying on his stomach because that was his _second_ favorite way to get fucked, because he could get it nice and deep and feel Keith’s whole body draped over his. So see? They started _out_ in the right direction.

Anyway, it had been pretty damned nice. The last time they’d done it this way had been in the middle of that two day bangathon where everything tended to run together, so being able to just lie down and enjoy _non-_ heat-crazy powerfucking was almost relaxing. It was true that after several years of repeated consumption Keith’s intoxicating slick didn’t really make him actually fucked-in-the-brain high anymore - a man needs to keep smoking more and more weed to feel the effects over time, but MAN do you ever not need to change your viagra dose - but that didn’t mean that Heat sex wasn’t still on a whole level, you know? Disaster sex is fun and all, but Lance always had and always would prefer to take things slow.

It was hard to convince Keith of the same of course, but the real reason they hadn’t had sex the last couple days was because the Lamuellans had agreed to their contract and so the last two days had been dedicated to MORTAL COMBAT IN SPACE because The Galra did in fact, not find it particularly agreeable when giant robot lions carved their way through their military bases in destructive rampages. So between not having time during the day and being genuinely exhausted at night, even Keith’s weird unbreakable heat spell wasn't enough motivation to try at more than a passing attempt at copulation.

It was probably because of that they’d actually been taking things easy tonight, even with Lance’s refusal to completely take the lead. Either way Lance liked it, content to stretch out on his bed sheets and enjoy the hard stretch of his husband’s cock wriggling inside of him.

When he closed his eyes like this it was easy to concentrate on the harsh, low-pitched grunts of Keith’s voice, breath panting hot right in Lance’s ear as he rutted into him. It was just about perfect, the teeny-tiny nubs of his filed off dick spikes catching fast on Lance’s rim on every thrust, helping him stay locked in nice and deep with every pull. And the thing about that was, that they made dildos covered in bumps for a reason, and that reason was that it felt AWESOME. He could feel every little bump and ridge every time they passed against his sensitive rim, good enough to make him shiver and bury his face in the pillow.

“Mm, feels so good babe,” he praised mindlessly, pushing his own hips back. “Go a little slower, wanna feel you moving inside me.” And he meant that literally. Keith’s dick wasn’t quite prehensile but boy, did that thing _squirm_ , and when he actually listened and gentled the rock of his hips he also like, somehow started wiggling it even more and if you don’t know what it’s like to have the tapered head of an alien cock writhing in and stretching out the deepest parts of your business, then you’re really missing out on life.

Keith was tense above him, nearly shaking himself, and Lance could feel how hard he was restraining himself to keep it slow just from the press of their bodies against each other. Haha, still cute even from up there, Lance fucking loved it. “You’re,” Keith was huffing out in a grunt, shuddering against Lance’s back. “...Really fucking _tight_.”

Lance laughed, shaking both of their bodies. “‘Course I am,” he intentionally clenched around Keith hard, making both of them moan a little in slightly different time and tune. “You’re always so hungry for dick yourself that I never get stretched out.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith swore, stilling for half a second as he buried his nose in Lance’s shoulder. “You wanna make fun of me or you wanna get fucked?”

“Get fucked, definitely,” Lance grinned, shifting his legs to raise his ass up higher where Keith was buried inside it. “Maybe I should go find someone who can do that for me.”

Keith grunted - nope, growled, Lance could feel the way his husband’s chest was rumbling against his back with the hard sound. “Don’t piss me off if you want it _gentle_ ,” he, as established, growled, before sinking his teeth into a bite in Lance’s shoulder.

Lance hissed, arching his back just as Keith fucked in hard, one hand tight on his hip to hold him still, ass still popped a few inches into the air from when he’d jolted just a moment before. The slight change in angle was enough that not only was Keith’s dick finally rubbing against his prostate but more importantly, the three hard nubs of leftover spines had found it too, and were scraping and dragging against it on every short thrust.

God fucking shit, did that feel amazing. This here, this was the reason not to do it face to face - those fucking keratin nubs, man, drove Lance _crazy_ . Had him cursing and fisting the bedsheets like, “ _Fuck_ yeah, just like that.”

Keith only bit down again, lower on Lance’s back. He wasn’t much of a talker during sex, not unless Lance was making him scream, but when he got into it good he’d moan out these sexy low curses, and _fuck_ Lance loved those so much.

It was easy to get into it and lose himself a little. Lance was ten kinds of relaxed, lying sweaty hot and wrecked, focusing on nothing but the weight of Keith’s body on his back and the hard thrash of cock inside of him. He didn’t know how long they ended up going at it but he knew how good it was, because Lance was rocking his hips to push back against Keith’s dick and rub his own against the soft bedsheets, streaking it wet with his precome.

“S’good,” Lance panted, spine tense and shaking on every hit of his prostate. “Fuck, Sweetheart, you’re gonna make me come.”

Above him, Keith paused. Lance did not, continuing the wanting shove of his hips for a few more long seconds while Keith muttered, “Gonna… come?”

“Yeah,” Lance groaned lowly, pushing back meaningfully. “I will if you don’t just _stop_ anyway.”

Keith breathed out a ragged sigh, and Lance could feel the shudder of his body against his, but he didn’t resume. Finally he looked over his shoulder curiously, wondering what had stalled his husband dead in his tracks with a softly mumbled, “Keith?”

Keith’s gold eyes were glossy the way they got way deep into heat sex, making Lance wonder how much of his brain was actually currently in there. They’d been going nice and easy enough for them to both be in their right minds, so what the hell was that look on Keith’s face?

“Want it,” Keith mumbled, the words strung out and barely coherent. He pulled out of Lance and climbed off, the sudden empty sensation not nearly as preoccupying as the confusion as to what Keith could have decided he ‘wanted.’ Shoving himself up to his elbows in a slow lurch, he didn’t even manage to get all the way into a sitting position before Keith was using the grip he still had on one hip to flip Lance over onto his back.

Oh, okay, Lance could roll with this. He shifted and wiggled his hips again to settle into a comfortable position, trying to decide if he should spread of legs or lift ‘em or what here but Keith was already moving, one hand pressed down hard on Lance’s thigh as leverage while he climbed onto his lap. “Huh?”

Lance sat up a little blearily, only to find his husband’s face only inches from his own. “Want it, wanna feel it when you come,” Keith muttered breathily in a voice that sounded like he was talking more to himself than Lance. And then, because Keith’s body apparently had Needs, he was reaching behind himself to grab at Lance’s hard cock and sinking down onto it in seconds, wet and hot and sudden enough to make Lance jolt and involuntarily buck his hips up to breach his cock past Keith’s fluttering inner ring to sit more than halfway way inside.

Keith shook, a low guttural moan torn from his throat as he clenched around Lance, one arm flying up around his shoulders to grip at the back of Lance’s head. With no hesitation he started moving again, bouncing his hips hard to fit Lance’s cock past the second as well and the rest of the way inside, leaning forward to bury his face in Lance’s shoulder. “C’mon,” he begged breathlessly, rolling his hips to squeeze at Lance’s cock without letting it pull out of the stubborn grip of his cunt. “C’mon, Lance, do it. Want you to finish inside me.”

Which, for one, that’d take a second because being fucked and fucking someone are two entirely different sensations and the sudden change had been jarring enough that Lance would need a few more minutes to catch back up after the sudden ‘what the fuck.’

And for two, _what the fuck?_

“Jesus _fucking_ christ,” Lance cursed in awe as his husband writhed on his dick, grabbing Keith by the jaw to pull him off of his shoulder to meet his eyes again. “Are you really that much of a fucking cumslut that you can’t stand the thought of me coming anywhere but inside you?”

The whimper that came out of Keith’s lips sounded pained, but his cunt throbbed so hard that Lance could actually hear the squelch of slick against their thighs for how much wetter Keith had just gotten. Lance, meanwhile, had had his brain go completely offline, because this was new levels of dirty it simply could not handle and needed to step outside and let the body take over for a minute while it recovered.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, grabbing Keith by the waist to shove him backward onto the bed. Keith’s shoulders hit the mattress and Lance was already on top of him, spreading Keith’s legs with his hands and pounding into him hard. “Un-fuckin- _believable,_ you weird little _slut._ ”

Keith was practically writhing on the bed below him, feet sliding indulgently up and down Lance’s sweaty back with every uneven thrust. “I - I’m not a slut,” Keith denied in a strained whimper. His thighs were tight around Lance’s waist but his cunt was already giving easily to the push of Lance’s cock, letting him slide in and out even through the clench of both twitching internal rings. “I don’t give it out to just anyone, m’not a _slut_.”

Lance hiked Keith’s hips up higher to bend him forward, giving himself an easier angle to wreck Keith’s twitching hole, lined right up perfect for the taking. “Must be a whore, then,” Lance grinned, because he could feel Keith react to the word from where he was buried deep inside him. “My own needy little whore.”

Keith’s body went tight all over, face scrunching up with a punched out moan and squeezing Lance with every part of him he could, arms around his shoulders and legs around his back and most of all his pussy, wet and hot around Lance’s cock. “ _I am,_ ” he crooned, voice low and broken. “You don’t even **know** ; could have me any time you _want_.”

Lance’s mind immediately lit up with images, ideas of coming up behind Keith in the middle of the crowded bridge and slipping a hand down the back of his pants, or even just taking him right at their dinner table, bending him over it in front of everyone and peeling Keith’s too-tight pants down to his knees, where his asshole would already be glistening hot fuscia with wetness and ready for him…

“ _Fuck_ ,” His grip on Keith’s thigh tightened enough to bruise, hips snapping forward hard enough for the loud smack of skin on skin to drown out the sound of the mattress thumping against the wall. “Fucking, of _course_ I could. This pussy’s already mine, isn’t it?”

Keith twitched under him, face twisting like he had something to say about that, but Lance didn’t give him the chance. “I mean, It gets wet just for me, right?” He grinned, loving how fast Keith had let himself get totally messed up underneath him. “Opens up just for me, tingles and throbs only because of me, am I right?”

Fingernails gouging red trails down Lance’s back, Keith whined high in his throat, tense and shaky in that way that said he was just about to come soon. “ _Yes_ ,” he screamed, and only got louder when Lance let go of his thigh to grab at his leaking cock instead. “Yes, yes yes, yes, _yes_!”

“Fuck, _Keith_ ,” Lance panted unconsciously, desperate to finish off  his husband because he was about four seconds away from busting himself, too delicious the wet heat of Keith’s shuddering body around his cock. “Do you even remember the last time you came without thinking about _me?_ ”

The way Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his cock thrashed and exploded in Lance’s hand was answer enough, a flood of dirty wetness spilling out over Lance’s hand and around his cock as Keith came from both ends at once. Lance fucked him right through it, drew out Keith’s orgasm with every pull of his cock until his husband was a limp sated puddle on their sheets.

There was a voice in the back of Lance’s head that was telling him he was supposed to pull out, the thought almost disjointed from the rest of reality. Lance did slip out of Keith, but not for any reason involving remembered responsibility - instead it was to crawl over Keith and grab his jaw, one hand braced flat against the wall as he directed, “Take it in your mouth.”

Keith’s jaw fell open obediently, looking up at Lance with glossy half-lidded eyes and sticking his tongue out in invitation for Lance’s waiting cock as he guided it between those red-bitten lips. Keith’s mouth was somehow wetter than his cunt and just as scorching hot, and when he started fucking into it Keith hummed out a hot little grunt from his throat vibrating straight through Lance’s dick. The hand he’d had on Keith’s jaw slid up through messy black hair until it was it was holding the base of one fluffy ear, and when he curled his fingers to dig his nails into the sensitive underside of Keith’s ear the hum turned into a _moan_ , deep and throaty as he tried to suck and swallow at the hard flesh as it invaded his mouth.

It didn’t take much of that before Lance was coming hard, fucking himself deep enough into Keith’s throat for plump lips to meet the curl of pubic hair, Lance shooting off into the back of his throat so that he had no choice but to swallow every drop. Even after Lance let himself grow soft and pulled away Keith’s mouth hung open for a few long seconds, mouth wide and tongue flat like he was still waiting obediently for Lance to shove his cock back inside.

Afterwards was the obligatory ‘fall into a naked breathless pile’ phase, which as usual consisted mainly of Lance cooing ‘I love you’s to a barely conscious Keith while he tried to shove Lance’s face out of his neck. Keith loved cuddling, really - he just insisted that Lance’s breath on his sweaty neck made him feel like he was cuddling with a big dog, which was pretty ironic given that he was the one who _literally purred_.

They kept towels next to the lube under their bed for times when they were too lazy to clean up, but Lance didn’t bother with them tonight. He went all the way to their bathroom for for a fresh damp rag, and even then stayed lingering in the restroom for a few minutes while he wiped the sweat and slick and spunk off of his skin. Splashed water on his face and just… looked vacantly at the mirror, eyes staring blankly through his own reflection.

There was an unspoken rule where they didn’t talk about the things said or done during heat sex, on the basis that Keith would get so embarrassed he’d probably just start on fire. And Lance didn’t intend to bring it up, but… Shit. What the fuck had that been? Keith’s biological clock was seriously gonna fuck both of them over if things kept up like this. At this rate he really was going to get pregnant, and then once he was back in his right mind he’d freak out because he’d never wanted kids, and might even decide to terminate the pregnancy and Lance just wasn’t sure his fucking heart could _take_ that.

He knew Keith already knew he wanted kids, that’s _why_ he’d never brung it up. The last thing he wanted to do was put pressure on Keith, if it was ever a possibility in the future Keith would have to be the one to bring it up himself because Lance had already sort of… given up. The whole thing just wasn’t as important as _Keith_ was.

Three more weeks. It was pointless to even try to talk about for three more weeks, unless someone could convince Keith to shift back into a human body. If he tried bringing it up now of course Keith would say yes he wants kids, but maybe if Lance could at least get him to agree to waiting until his next heat to try to give them more time to prepare… And give Keith time to change his mind.

With a long sigh, Lance finally peeled himself off of the sink, stopping to wet a fresh towel before returning to bed.

He had taken long enough that Keith was sprawled out on the bed, arms wrapped around his pillow like he was trying to squeeze the air out of it. He accepted Lance’s efforts to wipe him down with only a minor hum of annoyance, always the type to fall comatose asleep for a minimum of ten minutes after every time they had sex. Six hours of training never wipe this guy out as easy as a ten minute blow job could, seriously. It was kind of funny.

The moment Lance slipped in bed next to him Keith was twisting over to curl around him instead, arm slung over his chest and one leg thrown in between Lance’s thighs.

Unable to help himself, Lance smiled, running fingers through the thick of Keith’s hair to brush it out of his face, a few strands peeling hilariously out from between his parted lips where he’d sucked his own hair into his mouth. “I love you, Keith,” he whispered unheard into the space between them. “You know that just having you will always be enough for me, right?”

“Hurrsnarfle,” Keith snored back. He then snorted, turned his face into the bedsheets, and blew his nose directly into it.

Oh, for suck’s sake. Lance gingerly lifted Keith’s head long enough to yank his pillow over the snot stain, resolving that their sheets needed to be washed in the morning anyway. “You’re lucky I’m in madly in love with you you gross son of a bitch.”

Because he was an asshole, Keith sneezed into his face.

 


	4. Linda

“Hey, do you ever think about having kids someday?”

Pidge shouldn’t have been surprised by the question. Not because it made sense, but rather just because Keith had gone insane with hormones over the last couple weeks, and was very obviously coming to terms with the fact that he was stricken with a terminal case of Baby Fever. Pidge herself still wasn’t sure if she was happy for him or largely terrified about the inevitably oncoming babies. Probably both?

“Uh, it’s kinda hard to think about that when I don’t even have time to find a _date_ ,” she said flatly. Still, since she whether or not _he_ knew he was serious about it everyone else sure knew he was, she took the time to consider the question earnestly. “But, I guess someday if I ever thought I had enough of a handle on my own shit, yeah, I could see myself with a kid. Most of what I do I do from a computer, and there’s room for a baby between me and the laptop.” And she had this mental image of trying to teach an eight year old to fly her Lion that sounded like the kind of bad idea that was right up her alley. It also seemed like the kind of bad idea that was up Lance’s alley, but fortunately Keith’s recent possessiveness towards not only his husband but even more recently extending all the way to the rest of the paladins as well told leagues about how overprotective he was gonna be as a parent.

Keith only hummed thoughtfully in response, and she glanced to her side in time to see one fluffy ear twitching. If he had anything to say after that it was cut off, because on the other side of Red’s bay Pidge’s father had begun to sputter and flail.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Pidge kept an eye on his screwdriver, hoping it didn’t go flying out of his hand. “She’s just a teenager, what are you asking her ridiculous questions like this for! She’s not even old enough to be dating, much less having babies!”

“Dude,” Keith’s voice was disappointed. “She’s twenty.”

Dr. Holt looked taken aback. “What? No she’s… What month is it?” Passing through his disoriented confusion he jumped right back into being indignant. “It doesn’t matter anyway, twenty is still too young to be… t-thinking with her body like that.”

Pidge didn’t give him the gratification of bothering to roll her eyes, just looked back down at the screen she’d been tinkering with Black's calibrations on. To her surprise the conversation continued around her, and Shiro (whom she had not realized actually was still in the room after he and Keith had come down here together,) sounded even less impressed than Keith had. “Uh, with all due respect understanding that this is your daughter, I feel like your thinking got turned around backwards somewhere.” Pidge looked up in interest, eyes seeking our Shiro’s statuesque form leaning against one of Black's massive paws. “She’s been fighting in a war for more than half a decade, saying she’s old enough to use her body to fight and possibly die in space but not use it for…” an embarrassed pause, “...’ _recreation’_ instead is a little bit…”

Her dad cut him off. “-I don’t think she’s old enough to be doing _that_ either, I just can’t stop her!”

Shiro blinked. “Fair enough,” he shrugged. “As long as you’re even across the board on it.”

There was a dissatisfied grumble from the side of the room her dad was on, and he could be next shooting Shiro the question, “She was fourteen when she got out here, were you seriously treating her like an adult this entire time?”

“Well the first two days I knew her I was under the assumption she was a very short eighteen year old, considering that was the age all three of the boys she was with were, and by the time I did know she had already more than proved herself as indispensable to Voltron. So yes, I had no choice but think of Pidge as an adult. I wouldn’t have been able to command as a soldier if I thought of her as a child.”

Which… was good to know, she guessed. Except that none of her friends had ever made her feel like a kid in the first place, minus Coran who made everyone feel like that. It was just around her family that she ever felt too young… Still, hearing it out loud was nice, especially coming from Shiro, who had easily passed thirty and was now an adult by any arguable standard, much to his own chagrin.

“If you mean sex, I was younger than her when I lost my virginity,” Keith offered casually, like that was supposed to be of any help at all. Especially considering she’d already lost her own virginity three years ago, but she supposed no one but Matt knew that on the simple basis he was the only one she’d ever told.

“Bah!” Her dad scoffed. And then, even though she swore her father was a sane and rational man and not in fact a lunatic like he had been acting like since he’d found out his only daughter was not safe on Earth but but on the front lines of an intergalactic war, went so far as to grasp at the straw, “And I bet I can guess how well that ended for you.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed with a regretful sigh. “I had the bad sense to marry the guy. Could have done so much better with my life.”

Shiro snorted in laughter, pushing himself up off Black to turn towards the door. “As much fun as it could be to continue this debate, I should probably make time to see if Slav’s made any headway on those forecast calculations.”

Ah, no wonder he’d followed Keith here to do nothing for twenty minutes. Shiro and Keith were close, but not the type of close that necessitated spending all their time together. But if Shiro was trying to procrastinate on something, then it only made sense to pretend he was spending quality time with his closest friend and not avoiding Slav like the he was plague-ridden.

Pidge snapped her laptop shut. “I’ll join you, I’ll be doing more good there than watching nothing in particular happen with this matiencence scan.” The calculations in question were being done using data she’d accumulated herself on the Lamuellan weather patterns of the last few decafeebs, if she input something wrong at the time she’d be the only one who could pick it out now.

No one made any particular acknowledgement or protest until they were long out the bay doors. At which point Shiro, without bothering to turn to look at her to say it, threw out even more casually than Keith could ever have hoped to, “Probably a good thing your dad doesn’t know about those twins on Bartledan, huh?”

Which of course, made her trip on her own ratty tennis shoes, barely saving herself from eating a mouthful of cold white tile. Feeling how fast her face was heating up with embarrassment and becoming even more embarrassed for it, she managed to stutter out “H-h-how do you know anything about any twins on Bartledan?!”

Shiro’s grin was not the smile of a good-hearted man. “I _am_ your brother’s best friend, after all(1).”

Of _course_. Pidge’s forehead landed in her hands with a groan. “So basically, I should never trust Matt with anything ever for the rest of my life.”

Shiro’s smile was beaming with inappropriate friendliness. “That’s probably the right lesson to take away from this, yeah.”

Well that settled that. Next time she seriously liked someone Matt wasn’t gonna find out about it until two months after she was already married.

\--

Keith was not an idiot and and he was not crazy, to spite what every single person he knew currently thought of him. He was just… stressed out, okay? He had a lot to think about.

Keith had ways of working off tension, of course, not that they’d been doing him a whole lot of good lately. Not that the sex hadn’t been working, because it was true that lately the only time Keith was actually relaxed was when Lance’s dick was inside him but that was hardly a permanent solution, especially considering Keith seemed to have gone overboard and possibly permanently damaged his husband’s junk, because Lance had, for the first time in the entirety of their relationship, started to actively avoid having sex with Keith. So now they’d made reverse progress and were having less sex than ever, because Keith was apparently too damned thirsty and kept forgetting about the limitations of Lance’s human body.

The other way Keith usually worked off stress was in the training deck. And as the doors slid open for Keith to enter, the very problem with trying to spend time on the training deck gave him a stiff nod of courtesy at his entrance.

Fuck, he was here again. Of course he was, he was always here, because Major Duke Bannon didn’t belong on this ship and no one had any god damned job for him to do. The only reason Allura had even agreed to let him on board was because of the insistence of the governments on Earth, who wouldn’t let them all keep flying the castle in and out of to visit the paladin’s family members if they couldn’t get any of their fingers into Voltron’s business, and the only compromise anyone had been able to come up with was to station an American military officer here to send reports back to Earth, since there was no other way they’d have any idea what was going up here otherwise. Of course, even with the internet connection Pdge had set up one e-mail took almost an entire month to actually reach Earth, and without any form of real-time communication it didn’t really matter what this guy told the Galaxy Garrison, because they couldn’t do shit for shit about it anyway.

Which of course, left Major Bannon here completely useless and totally ineffective as a spy. And, being the good military trained man he was, spent his abundance of free time on the training deck preparing for a Galra attack. Which Keith honestly _did_ consider a good use of his time considering how often one of those fuckers managed to infiltrate the ship, so he had no choice but to keep his annoyance to himself and tolerate Bannon’s presence. Which was, oh, all the time, pretty much?

Keith could feel Bannon eyeing him warily all the way from over here, and his stomach flopped unpleasantly. Everyone else on the ship he knew, everyone else had been invited and become part of their family, and Keith had slowly come to be to trust every one of them. But this guy… ugh, he made Keith’s skin crawl, made him feel like every action he took was being judged. Made him self-conscious again where he was supposed to be an adult and done with that, and Keith was suddenly way too aware of how he looked right now.

Galra. Galra skin, Galra eyes, Galra teeth and Galra claws. He looked like what he was; a member of the race of people they were at war against, the people who’d spread fear and violence across the universe for millennia on end.

Fuck. What was he doing? Why had Keith even stayed in this form for so long? He’d never liked it, only became comfortable with it at all when he had thought he’d be trapped to look like this forever and _had_ to get comfortable, and the only reason it had even worked had been because of hours of Lance lovingly kissing every inch of his skin and Allura’s continued ability to look him in the eye. But he still didn’t _feel_ like a Galra, he felt like a human being. So why had being human felt so… _confining_ lately?

God, this was so stupid. He was in estrus, he knew that, and staying like this for so long was the reason he’d managed to break Lance’s dick because he was supposed to know better. Knew how unstable his body chemistry was and how easily it messed up his thoughts.

A rough, heavy sigh forced its way out of Keith, and he was turning towards the door again without a word. Fuck. This was stupid, he was being an idiot. Staying in Galra form for three weeks on end was a bad idea any time of the year, no wonder everyone thought he had gone crazy lately.

The nearest lavatory wasn’t far away, and Keith bent over the sink to splash water on his face. Planted himself there, staring down at the basin instead of the mirror. Felt the burn and stretch of his skin as it changed, felt every fiber of his body from his hair follicles to his organs as the twisting pain of an unfamiliar magic ripped through them, concentrated on that feeling and didn't let any other thoughts interrupt it.

When he looked back up  at the mirror, Keith finally noticed how tired he looked. Maybe it was just the adjustment after having been purple for so long, but he seemed particularly deathly pale today, the rings under his eyes a little too pronounced. But at the same time, his head felt clearer that it had in weeks, even if the rest of his body felt like it weighed about forty tons.

When he walked back into the training room again he could easily see it when Bannon’s eyebrows raised at the sight of him, even without his enhanced Galran vision. “Gotta problem?” Keith all but spat at the floor.

“Not all, _sir_ ,” Bannon responded lightly with changing his facial expression, the ‘sir’ he’d tacked on at the end condescending in its politeness as always. “It’s just been so long I was inclined to forget you hail from Earth in the first place.”

Ugh, fucking asshole. But on Keith’s return Bannon was putting away his phone or blackberry or whatever it was he was always making notes on to pull his pistol back out instead, which meant he still intended to stick around and play backup on Keith’s run. Pulling out his bayard, Keith couldn’t help one last jab before he called a start to the training program. “Well I’m sure my body chemistry problems are all fascinating enough to send to the Garrison, I hope they enjoy reading all about my fluctuating hormone levels in your reports there.”

“Oh, they ought to, I wrote all about it,” the Major shot back easily. “‘Space remains weird, End Report.’”

Keith allowed a snort of amusement as his bayard flashed to life to fill his hand. “Run Training Mode: Co-op 6-B,” he called out to the ceiling, and Bannon fell easily in line behind him.

Obviously, Lance was his preferred back up, but it was good for Keith to train with people less skilled than his teammates, since it was closer to fighting amongst civilians than training with any of his fellow paladins could be. It had gotten to the point where the five of them were being split up for individual missions more and staying as a group less and less as the war went on, and Keith could expect to be stranded on a planet he was then expected to liberate more or less single-handedly on a depressingly regular basis. Training with Bannon was a good reminder on how to fight with random refugees and revolutionaries as his backup, and not getting too used to the more reliable support Hunk or Lance provided - Keith needed to keep on his toes or risk being shot in the back opn accident by one of his own allies. It hadn’t happened yet, but he’d gotten some pretty fucking close scrapes he wasn’t eager to repeat.

Bannon was boot-camp trained and had been on this ship for three months with nothing else to do except waste time in here, so he was actually pretty good as far as support went. Keith was able to fall into ignoring his general presence after just a few minutes, and the rush of adrenaline cleared out any of the rest of the weird thoughts Keith had been trying to shake off, and by the end he felt as close to normal as he had in ages, even if it did still feel like something was inexplicably _off_ about this body, though he had a feeling he knew what it was he thought he was missing.

That had been fairly early on in the day. After that Keith had had his hands full talking to the Lamuellans about the security measures they were gonna need to take in defense of the Galra, and simultaneously assure them that Voltron would keep them perfectly safe after they broke this treaty to form one with the Anti-Galran Alliance instead. Granted, becoming head of security had very much been his own fault, because Keith was the one who always brought it up to new allies anyway and had unfortunately been seen fit to carry this responsibility all of the time, whether he was currently acting as Black Paladin (as he was occasionally required) or not. And the thing about that was, that the Lamuellans had little to no concept of crime and therefore little to no concept of defending against it, and it had taken well into the night for Keith to convince them they needed to keep sentry and watch the monitors he’d been setting up so that when the Galra inevitably attacked they’d have some advanced fucking warning.

Apparently the Lamuellans must have an easier time talking about their crop yields, because Lance was already long done with his work and asleep in bed by the time Keith got there. He’d even passed the early stages of falling asleep to roll onto his back, so Keith was free to settle into his side with his head on his husband’s chest without later being disturbed by later restless flopping.

And here he was again. At night in bed, when Keith couldn’t do anything about his restless thoughts other than just _think_ about them because doing something to distract himself was the opposite of sleeping. Leaving Keith to admit to himself that even if it had finally turned his outrageous sex drive back down off of its full boil, turning human again had done little else to change the general line of Keith’s thoughts lately.

It had been a month. The night he’d started thinking about having kids had been a month ago now, and Keith had sworn that his thoughts would straighten out once they got off Earth and away from Lance’s family. Or, maybe once he was used to there being so many kids on Lamuella. Or, he’d get his head straightened out when his estrus was over and he was back in human shape again.

Or maybe instead Keith could have been human for most of an entire day a full month later and still wound up absently thinking that if these tava beans they were all up in arms about was a food source for the Galra that maybe they should keep some on the ship in case their non-existent baby had trouble digesting the food goo since it wasn’t meant for humans in the first place.

It hadn’t stopped, and Keith was forced to admit to himself that maybe this wasn’t the passing phase he was trying to bluff it off as.

He wanted a baby. He wanted kids, and he wanted them with Lance, and he wanted them immediately. It wasn’t sane and it wasn’t rational, but Keith was in love, and he was starting to realize he had more love left in him, so much so that it extended not only to Lance and his family and their family here on the ship but even enough to stretch out and give to just the _idea_ of he and Lance’s child. There wasn’t a baby. There might never _be_ a baby. So how could Keith already be in love with it anyway? It was completely nonsensical.

Even with how much he had changed and grown as a person over the last few years, suddenly deciding he wanted kids he’d never desired before seemed to unlikely to take seriously. He couldn’t help but worry that somehow halfway through the pregnancy he’d realized he’d changed his mind, and then would probably be a really lousy and neglectful father. Mother? Parent. Either way, his child deserved a better one that Keith could ever hope to be.

And it wasn’t even a good idea. For two people who both lived and worked with each other he and Lance managed to spend very little actual time together, and a lot of what they did was spent in combat. They didn’t have the time to be able to take care of a kid in between all that! And what kind of parents would they be to just leave their child to grow up under Coran and Coleen’s care? They might end up thinking Mrs. Holt was their mom and not Keith just because she would be the one spending all the important time with them.

Well. Allura was still in charge and she wasn’t a total monster, she’d let them have time where he and Lance could work from here on the ship instead of being sent out to strange planets on a constant basis, give them time to spend with their child. And maternity leave, surely no one was going to have him out in Red invading Galra bases the first few weeks after his baby was born. Shit, come to think of it, he really wouldn’t be able to go on any combat missions while he was pregnant, would he? That’s at least nine months, not knowing if his Galra half would make the pregnancy take longer. That Keith didn’t like, but at the same time… When he imagined those long months, it wasn’t trapped that he felt. He just felt… _warm_. Like, he didn’t even need to be so selfish as to go out and fight because he’d be doing something more important anyway. He’d have a life growing inside him, taking up every last ounce of energy he had to go from a zygote to a real person with their own thoughts and feelings and their own personality. Even the aching feet and morning sickness and disgusting bodily functions didn’t sound like horror stories to ward Keith off, they felt like… something to _long_ for.

Pidge had said she wanted to have kids someday. He’d never really considered himself that fundamentally different form Pidge, and the only reason he’d thought to ask was when he realized she’d known about her uterus all her life so inevitably had to have considered kids before, because it kind of crossed the mind of everyone who had one of those at _least_ once. She’d said when she had her own shit figured out, hadn’t she? That didn’t include the necessity of a husband, and Keith could read that in the way she’d worded it. She wanted to have kids even if she had to do it alone, was sure she could live her life with a baby attached to her hip. Was he so different? Couldn’t he do the same thing?

So Keith knew it wasn’t a good idea, but he also knew he wasn’t going to stop thinking about and wanting it. Not now that the idea had been planted in his head, not now that he’d accidentally flamed himself a tiny spark of _hope_. A family… a real one, and not one thrown together by tragedy and war. A family built out of love, tiny and perfect and _theirs_ in the middle of the hellscape of toil and hard decisions that the universe had made their lives into.

Keith could imagine it so easily. A tiny hand curled into has as he walked with his son through the castle they called their home.

It was, Keith decided, probably time to talk to his husband about this. Not anything crazy, he wasn’t gonna ask Lance to put a baby in him por anything, but… They could talk. And Keith could tell Lance that someday, when they’d had time to prepare and really think about it, the idea of kids was now a very real possibility for the future.

Not right away, that would be insane. But… someday. He could tell Lance that he wanted to be able to give that to him, someday.

\--

Keith woke up slowly, grogginess weighing his body down to sink into his mattress like a wet bog pulling him in. The bed was still warm but only barely, so Lance had gotten up already but not that long ago, Keith decided. He should also probably get up because he had shit to do.

He sat up slowly, terribly aware of his own tiredness but unwilling to let it drag him down to laze around in bed for another hour, as nice as it sounded. It would have sounded even nicer if Lance was there, and he had broken the pattern of being last one to get up every morning to leave his side of the bed unfortunately empty, so there wasn’t even a point in trying.

Not that Lance proved hard to locate. Back when they had moved in together Allura had directed them to where the larger rooms in the castle were, and their search for a decent double bed brought them to this approximately hotel-suite sized bedroom, granting them just enough space to fit a bit of furniture in there. That being not much more than a kitchen table and two chairs, but it was enough that Lance could buy and harbor his own personal coffee pot so that he wouldn’t have to share his precious espresso stash with… well, the entirety of the Holt family had been the most frequent culprits to date.

Lance was sitting at that table now, the smell of still-brewing coffee strong in the air of their small shared space. He looked like if he was awake at all it hadn’t been for long, uncombed hair a messy floof on his head as he squinted down at the orange ECHO screen of his phone and tried to read the intergalactic morning news off it with bleary incomprehension.

He was, Keith noticed, also wearing his new glasses. Keith had only seen Lance wearing them the one time when they’d picked them up, and that had been all the way back on their little Earth vacation last month. Lance wasn’t inclined to wear them at all because he was only twenty-five and embarrassed that he’d worn out his eyes sniper training so fast and had to use glasses to read anything like he’d become an old man, so even when he needed them he was more inclined to just squint really hard instead of actually putting them on. Keith… wasn’t quite prepared for the sight of his husband casually wearing them in their bedroom, it turned out.

He really did look older with them on, it was true. But he was also half-asleep and still all scruffy with morning beard, which only served to add to the effect and make him look like anything but the healthy and energetic young man he spent the rest of his day being. Not in a bad way, though, Keith decided. Lance looked tired and older and more worn out than he usually did yes, but he wore it more like… maturity. He looked like an adult.

He looked like he could be somebody’s dad.

Keith was sitting up in bed now, bedsheets pooled around his waist as he stared at his husband and heartbeat suddenly loud enough to seem to fill the whole room. Because you see, as easy as it had become to imagine himself with a child in his arms, it was a thousand times easier and more natural to picture _Lance_ with one instead. Lance was practically made to be a father, and Keith… Keith wanted to give that to him. Give Lance a piece of himself, and maybe if the worst he feared really did happen and Keith ended up dying in this war, Lance wouldn’t be left alone. And, if god forbid the opposite happened, Keith… Keith would still have his child. Still have someone left to live for and pour the rest of his shattered heart into loving them in Lance’s place.

Keith loved Lance with all his heart, and he’d never dream of saying something was missing from their lives together. But that didn’t mean adding something, adding some _one_ else couldn’t still make it better, add more to the love that had filled up Keith’s heart and made all this fighting worthwhile. Because maybe they weren’t just fighting for the freedom of the universe. Maybe they were fighting to make the future their child lived in that much brighter. And the feeling of wanting that was becoming so large it was taking up Keith’s whole chest and making it hard to breathe through the sheer thick _longing_.

Lance pushed himself up from his seat to reach the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup the moment there was enough brewed in the pot to fill a decent mug. With not much more than a glance at Keith, he tossed out in way of greeting, “So, decide being human isn’t so uncomfortable after all? I was beginning to wonder if you’d spend the whole heat like that.”

“I wanna have a baby,” was what Keith said back.

Lance paused, coffee mug stilled at his lips mid-sip. “Like… Right now? Cause...” he lifted the mug in gesture, “I feel like I’ll need to finish this coffee, first.”

Keith laughed, shaking his head as he turned around to sling his legs over the side of the bed and properly look at Lance. “Not this second, you can have breakfast I promise, but I…” Keith could feel the smile curling his lips and a flush of combined embarrassment and happiness warming his face. “I wanna start trying.” Having apparently been forcefully awoken by the topic of conversation, Lance setting the coffee down to approach Keith on the bed, and he could see from here the barely-contained hope and excitement burning in Lance’s eyes, and it only made him smile even harder. “I want to start trying to get pregnant. I wanna have your baby.”

“Are… are you serious? You’re really sure about this?” Lance’s voice was tense eyes searching Keith’s as he stood up to meet Lance’s height. “Because, because you know I’ve already _been_ sure about this, I… starting a family with you is the only thing I’ve ever wanted…”

Keith just smiled at him, one hand reaching up to hold Lance’s face, soft skin and smooth scars and rough stubble all tickling his palm. “Yeah, I’m sure. I… you’ve spoiled me,” he laughed. “You’ve made me greedy for more love and more family, and you’ve made me… And I wanna give you a child. I want us to start our own family together.”

Lance’s reaction was just about the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen, which was saying a lot considering he’d already gotten to see Lance’s face when Keith had said ‘I do,’ three years ago. The smile slowly lit up his face, spreading from one end of his mouth to the other before reaching his eyes, and then it was like Keith was staring directly into the sun, so brilliant was Lance’s joy. “I love you,” he grinned, hands landing on Keith’s sides to pull him in close. “So… we’re really doing this? We’re gonna have a baby?”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed happily. “In three months when my next heat starts, we’ll… We’re gonna start trying to get pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby, Lance.”

Lance laughed again, loud and long and heart-achingly beautiful. The next thing Keith knew Lance’s mouth was on him, kissing his cheeks and his neck and his hair and any inch of Keith he could generally get his lips on, a flurry of uncontainable affection that had Keith laughing and holding Lance by the shoulders. Lance’s hands slid around low on Keith’s back to rest on his stomach, the touch warm and possessive and protective and reverent all at once.

“There’s not even anything in there yet,” Keith laughed, hands landing on top of Lance’s low on his abdomen.

Lance’s smile was the warmest and most reassuring thing Keith could ever behold, and when he spoke his eyes were sparkling and his voice was gentle and low. “Not _yet_.”

Keith’s eyes slid closed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Lance’s.

 _Not yet_.

\--

(1.) Immediately after Pidge had shared this information Matt had found an excuse to leave the conversation as quickly as possible, whereupon he had run off to burst into Shiro’s room with tears in his eyes and immediately conveyed the secret in between hard peals of laughter, before finally falling onto the floor giggling. Shiro, naturally, had absolutely no idea what to do with any of it.

\--

 feel free to yell at me at my trash/art blog at[ yoyododo](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/), or my writing blog including illustrations for this very fic at the [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/) (under the tag soft as pink, obvs)


End file.
